


Good Old Diversion

by Kswan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla is her usual sassy self, F/F, I'm firing them out like tshirts from a tshirt canon, Laura is just ridiculous, MORE FLUFFY ONE SHOTS, Some Swearing, This one is quite funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kswan/pseuds/Kswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“mY CHIPS WOULDN’T COME OUT THE VENDING MACHINE AND I GOT MAD AND TRIED TO GRAB IT BUT NOW MY HAND’S STUCK AND PLS STOP LAUGHING AT ME THIS IS V SERIOUS IM GOIG TO CRy” AU</p><p> from this post http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/121433247671/my-chips-wouldnt-come-out-the-vending-machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Old Diversion

It’s a Saturday afternoon so the library is pretty quiet. You’re starving, you think you saw a vending machine outside in the lobby or something. You close your book over, with a pen holding your place. Grabbing your wallet, you head for the door.

Your eyes scan over the machine’s contents. Mmm…Cookies. There’s a packet of cookies screaming your name. You put your money in and type the number. You watch intently as the packet falls, but it stops. Oh shit, it’s stuck. You inspect the situation. Your hands are quite small right? You flex your wrist around, yeah, you could reach them. You calculate the angle required, and adjust your body accordingly. Rolling your sleeve up and sticking your tongue out, you go for it. You wiggle your fingers, it so close you can almost taste them. You adjust your arm to the right and then to the left, but you are unsuccessful. You sigh, and try to pull your arm out. Oh no. You try and pull your arm out again. Oh no, no, no. Shit.

 “Um. Help!” You feebly shout. You’re gonna need to shout louder if you’re getting out of here any time soon.

“HELP! ANYONE?!” You start to jerk your hand desperate to break free.

Suddenly someone bursts through the library doors.

“Hello? Are you ok…Wait. Are you stuck?” Your back is to whoever this is that has come to your aid.

“OH MY GOODNESS. PLEASE HELP ME” You’re still shouting because your hand is no closer to freedom.

Your hero is laughing. “How…” They’re struggling to get their words out in between their laughter. “Pft.” They’re trying to stifle the laugh, but it’s not working.

“LOOK, CAN YOU JUST HELP ME OUT? STOP LAUGHING.” Your hand is beginning to swell.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry how can I help?” They move around to face you. “Wait are you crying?”

“NO. YES. SHUT UP AND HELP ME.” She’s laughing again. If you weren’t so convinced that amputation is your only option, you’d be speechless because she’s beautiful.

“Look. Calm the fuck down. You’re not gonna get anywhere panicking.”

You start to sniff the tears away, “Are they. Are they going to have to remove it?”

“Please tell me you’re talking about the machine and not your hand.” Her eyebrows are raised and she’s got a half smile on her lips.

“No.” You say in a small voice.

“Alright, you got a name cupcake?”

You nod slightly and whisper, “Laura.”

“Ok, Laura. We can’t do anything until your hand has stopped swelling. Stop moving your hand!” She sits next to you and puts a hand on your arm.

You stop your attempts to free your hand. Not really sure what plan this girl has up her sleeve.

“Do you have a name?”

“I do.”

“What is it?”

“Carmilla.” You look down at your arm, where Carmilla’s hand is placed. Her thumb is stroking your arm slowly. It’s calming you down significantly.

“Um…You can take your hand away now. If you want to.”

“You know, I don’t think I do.” She’s looking at you, her eyes scanning your face. Your hand is starting to feel numb now, but you’re pretty sure the only thing you can feel right now is Carmilla’s eyes on yours. Wait, is she leaning in. Her face is getting dangerously close to yours. Her eyes are moving from your lips and back up to your eyes. Your stomach is flipping and your heart beat is erratic.

Her lips meet yours and you’re in heaven. You’ve kissed your fair share of girls, but this is different. Your heart is soaring. You bring your hands up to Carmilla’s cheeks. Wait, what? You pull back in confusion. Carmilla’s smiling slyly at you.

“The oldest trick in the book. A good old diversion.” She winks. You look at the machine, your cookies are still stuck. You look back at Carmilla and suddenly the cookies don’t matter anymore. All that matters is you kiss Carmilla again and again and again.


End file.
